nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Juggernaut
' Cain Marko', who uses the codename Juggernaut, is a powerful human and the half-brother of Charles Xavier. Biography Juggernaut was Xavier's half-brother who had powers granted by unknown mystic means. At some point, he had been defeated by Xavier and incarcerated in a high-security prison under the supervision of Captain Stone. He was permanently sedated to prevent him from ever breaking out. However, he was discovered by Mystique and broke him out. She sent him after his brother so she could steal Cerebro. He ignored Mystique's request, seemingly betraying her, so she then turned against him. He was then defeated by a combination of Xavier's X-Men, Mystique's Brotherhood of Mutants, and the Xavier Mansion's Danger Room. He was returned to his cell. Mystique later used the threat of Cain's escape to draw Xavier away from his X-Men. Charles had to be at the prison to keep Juggernaut unconscious while his cell was repaired. He did not escape but Charles did realize Mystique's plan. Mystique once again released him and replaced him with Charles. He went on a rampage forcing the X-Men to fight him atop a dam. Cyclops defeated him when eh unleashed the full force of his optic blast against him while Rogue used her powers to steal his. She used his own strength to throw him into the air so that Iceman could freeze him in a block of ice. Powers and Abilities Powers http://images.wikia.com/marveldatabase/images/3/3e/X-Men_Unlimited_Vol_2_4_Textless.jpgCain Marko is a human that was formerly the avatar of Cyttorak. (Former powers) Avatar of Cytorrak:'''The Unstoppable Juggernaut possesses the conventional superhuman attributes of an Elder God, however many of his abilities are greater than the average member of his race. Cyttorak grants his godly body to his avatar, the Crimson Gem of Cyttorak then bonds to his avatar's soul and makes him a god, by giving him this new body. However, this body is Cyttorak's original Elder God body instead of his degenerated demonic body, hence it is superior to Cyttorak's current body. '''Superhuman Strength: The Juggernaut possesses vast superhuman strength the limits of which are unknown. Using his physical strength he was able to knock out the Thing, Colossus, and even the Hulk. He proved strong enough to match the highly strong Prime in a fight, knocked out several mutants with a thunderclap, and even toppled Stranger with one punch after he grew to about 50 feet tall. He was also able to go toe to toe against an enraged World War Hulk. The Juggernaut has stated his strength easily rivals Thor's physical strength. Also, when empowered further by Cyttorak during the Trion Saga, he broke multiple dimensional barriers and was able to split the space-time whose fissure was expanding through the universe in which he was. Superhuman Stamina: Juggernaut's body generates no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting him limitless superhuman stamina in all physical activities. Superhuman Speed: Despite his immense size, Cain's superhumanly strong leg muscles allow him to run and move at speeds beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. He can run at speeds of 110 miles per hour or more. Superhumanly Dense Tissue: The Juggernaut's skin, muscle, and bone, is exactly 4 times denser than the same tissue in the body of a human being, greatly contributing to his superhuman weight. Invulnerable: Cain is invulnerable to all forms of physical injury. The Juggernaut's skin cannot be broken, and he is incapable of feeling pain, or sustaining any form of injury from any purely physical attack regardless of magnitude or intensity. Although Cain is able to be harmed by exceedingly high levels of mental attack, mystical attacks or weapons with mystical properties can hurt Cain, only because they counteract, in some way alter, or reduce the mystical energies that make Cain invulnerable, however, these attacks have rarely been shown to cause any permanent damage. When The Juggernaut's force field, and hence some of his power was temporarily absorbed by Mjolnir, he was still durable enough to exchange blows with Thor. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his complete resistance to physical attack, Cain can be damaged by sufficiently powerful mystical forces. If damaged, Cain possesses a regenerative healing factor that enables him to completely regenerate with superhuman speed. For instance, he has been injured by Shatterstar's sword, which is forged from a mixture of extra dimensional technology and magic and healed instantly. The demon being D'Spayre once flayed the Juggernaut down to a skeleton only after absorbing almost all of the Juggernaut's power and even then, the Juggernaut could not be stopped and was able to instantly regenerate all the damage done once he regained his full power. Essentially as long as there is a molecule of Cain's body and a molecule of the power of the Crimson Gem of Cyttorak still upon him, and of course he is still the Exempler of the ruby, the Juggernaut will regain his full power and be completely healed, suggesting nothing is drawing or blocking the gems mystical energys from resonating, and all of the energy becoming one again. Self Sustenance: The Juggernaut is completely self sustained, he has no need to breathe, eat, or drink. He cannot tire, hence he cannot sleep, however his self generating mystical energies provides him with the nourishment of sleep, nutrition, hydration, and oxygen. He is sustained by his mystical energies alone. Immortality: Cain is immortal. He is not a millisecond past his absolute physical prime, and is immune to aging. Nothing except perhaps total molecular disintegration, can kill Cain. The Juggernaut is also immune to all toxins, poisons, and disease. Force Field: The Juggernaut is capable of generating a personal force field around himself, extending to about 1 foot in diameter from his body. He uses this force field for many purposes, such as preventing physical contact, keeping debris and unwanted materials off himself, erecting his force field to escape piles of debris easier, and a few other purposes as well. However its most important purpose is the fact that if he is cast in concrete or other materials, for example a plane dropping a large amount of solidifying material that can put his body in a hard cast, or falling into wet concrete that would harden around him in a full body cast which would keep his motion prohibited, he can erect this force field to break out of a cast. Hence without this force field he would not be unstoppable. The force field is also particularly resistant to such materials in the first place, as they would slide off much faster and more smoothly then it would from his body alone, due to the fact it is pure energy. Also his force field can resist mystical attacks better then the Juggernaut could do alone, as it is energy created from his actual power. Mystical weapons that can hurt Cain have to penetrate his force field first making it even more useful, not to mention the force field being able to produce more energy to continually push out an intruder that has managed to break into his defences. Embodiment of irresistible force: Once he begins to advance in a certain direction, it is virtually impossible to halt his movement. Some obstacles such as many tons of rocks and plasma-discharge cannons have slowed his pace but can't completely halt him. The only known examples of him being stopped involve physical force with mystical involvement, which is Juggernaut's sole weakness. Thor unleashing his power was able to stop him in his tracks but his powers are mystical in origin, It should also be noted that Thor was severely hampered at the time as he was extremely weakened by an extra dimensional malady. During a battle with "War Hulk", the mutant Apocalypse, increased the Hulk's strength and power enormously by grafting Celestial tech to him which again involved mysticism. Role in Ultima In Ultima, Juggernaut was recruited by Magneto into the Acolytes as their powerhouse mutant. Thanks to Magneto teaching him to control his rage and anger, Juggernaut is now powerful than ever. He's even managed to steal some of Loki's Asgardian artifacts in order for him to become Kuurth: Breaker of Stone. Category:Antagonists Category:The Acolytes